The importance of recycling and reclaiming water has never been more important. With the droughts around the world in such places such as California makes the need for making water go farther very important. The need to have the ability to recycle and reclaim water has never been greater.
In the restaurant and food services areas as well as homes, the combining of liquids in waste containers, plus mixing with vegetable and animal waste, causes degeneration of paper products into toxicmess. Liquids add 70 percent of weight to garbage bags hence there is a need to separate these types of products, IE: liquids, animal and vegetable matter in trash bags less they turn into toxic garbage.
In restaurants and home applications etc, traditional waste management process is to simply place all items of waste into one generic black liner bag. liquids and solids have always traditionally been placed in one bag. As packaging of food comprises all types of resources and material, the discharge of these materials can no longer tolerate placement in one generic bag. This usually generates toxic liquids and matter which does not facilitate recycling.
Many communities such as Modesto, California are adding Ordinances like MODESTO MUNICIPAL CODE ORDNANCE NO. 3630-C.S. which is an ordinance pertaining to food service establishment wastewater and fats, oils and greases. With these issues effecting water, Fats, Oils and Greases “FOG” continuing to grow, more and more communities are expected to pass such ordinances.
There remains room for improvement in the art.